


Stargazing with You, My Dear

by SassafrasTree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Depression, Gen, Hinata and Tsukishima don’t know each other, Hinata is a sad boi I’m sorry, Hinata loves tea, Loneliness, Moonlight baybe, Stargazing, Strangers to Friends, characters belong to Haikyuu, collage AU, slow burn maybe?, we all love the moon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassafrasTree/pseuds/SassafrasTree
Summary: After moving from the comfort of his home in the country, Hinata adjusts to a lifestyle near the city away from his family and friends while struggling under the pressure of work and his classes. What distracts him from his loneliness is his curiosity of a man next door (or window) who sneaks out onto the roof to gaze at the moon and stars. Eventually, a friendship forms, a warm comfort in the night of loneliness.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 6





	1. A Curious Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!! This is the first time I’ve written in a while, if not the first. This is simply a idea that I really like and wished to put words to- really just self indulgent and out there for anyone who wants to read something soft :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I can’t promise I’ll be consistent in updating my works

Hinata sighed softly, closing the door gently behind him. Slipping his shoes off and shuffling into the kitchen, humming a song he heard on the radio on the taxi home. His shift ended much later than it should so he missed the last bus home, better than missing his paycheck, he thought. Searching for his kettle under the dull, green, light of the microwave light that read 12:13 am, he prepared water to make tea. While waiting to hear the whistle, the orange-haired college student strolled into his room and finally changed into his soft sweatpants. 

Sparing a glance out the window, the moon hung brightly in the clear sky while the stars sprinkled about the expanse of his view. Hinata sighed, while it was much nicer living further away from the city, it meant more traveling and he had about enough of that in high school. Faintly hearing the high pitched tune of the water he trotted back out to the kitchen. He grabbed the box for his favorite flavor, sleepytime tea, only to find it empty. Sighing, he threw it away and settled for autumn tea. With every moment in his empty apartment, he felt the weight of loneliness settle heavier in his chest with each foot carrying him back to his room.

Moving to a whole new city where the people and places were so cold and unfamiliar made him terribly homesick, longing for something to belong to. He sat crossed-legged on his bed with his computer in front of him, hoping to finish his assignment before the day broke through. 

Casting a glance to his side once more, he stared at the moon before he saw movement on the roof below. Just outside his window, a tall figure sat at the edge of the roof, looking up at the sky. Hinata blinked once before panic seized his chest, fearing the worst until the figure made no move to jump but rather lay down, eyes still on the sky. Curious, Hinata perched his arms on the windowsill, observing the person below. The boy wanted very much to hop out the window and onto the roof to investigate the person there, however, his grade mattered to him more at the moment. 

Grabbing his glasses off his nightstand, he made himself focus on his paper with the help of lofi jazz. With a creaking neck, he stretched and looked out once more, only to find the person sitting on the roof disappeared. Frowning, he softly hoped they would make themselves known once more so he might discover their fascination with the sky. Closing his uncomfortably warm computer and sipping the last of his now-cold tea, he finally crawled under his bed covers with an abundance of pillows hugging him, a makeshift nest. His eyes fluttered asleep with the moonlight shining on his face with the alarm clock glaring 3:37 am.

Hineta swore his boss was secretly sabotaging him as his shift ran way over the original schedule once again, leaving him standing in his doorway at the dead of night. Through a monotonous cycle of preparing tea and changing into his comfy clothes before starting on his buttload of homework assigned from his teachers. He debated on his choice of tea once more and picked a random packet, finding it was earl grey. Closing his eyes and breathing in the warm scent rising from his yellow mug, steaming his glasses, and took a long sip that burned his mouth but warmed his body from the inside. His mind wandered wistfully, wondering if his distant friends were thinking about him as he was them. He sighed again before sitting down at his desk, hunching over his organic chemistry notes, straining his tired brain to make sense of these complicated formulas. 

After staring a the paper for a long while, he rubbed his eyes harshly before he found himself looking towards the window, the moon shining through the thin layer of clouds covering the sky. Remembering the person from the night before, he crept onto his bed to look onto the flat roof where his eyes were met with the same sight as before. 

This time he could make out the details of the person, blond hair with limp curls and pale hands. The figure was wearing a dark navy sweatshirt with light grey pants that resembled joggers. Hineta gazed at the guy on the roof, wondering what compelled him to sit outside to gaze at the sky, even on a cloudy night like this. He moved his eyes from him to the sky above and found himself caught in the beauty of the moon, even if he couldn’t see it as clearly as nights before. The dull light soothed his eyes after straining his sight on a harsh computer screen. 

Before he found himself drifting off on the window, the individual started to sit up and Hineta quickly moved into the shadows of his bed- hoping he didn’t seem like a creeper if the man saw him. Sparing a glance out again, he caught a glimpse of the man’s face before he climbed through his own window next to the ginger’s. His long features were accentuated by rectangular glasses and a sad smile ghosted his lips as he passed silently by. Hineta secretly wondered if the boy he saw was a ghost but the creaking of the window closing proved him wrong. Scratching his chin thoughtfully, his curiosity growing with every moment and decided to give up on finishing his homework for tonight. He crawled back into his messy bed and tried to sleep without the looming doom of morning classes and work the next day.


	2. Jerry Makes the First Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata goes about his day and finally he has his fateful encounter with the mysterious blond, however is it as dreamy as one would expect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey!! I have a plan for where to take the next chapters but I just need to find the motivation to actually write lmao -_- 
> 
> I hope you like the story and don’t be afraid to comment! Thank you and happy reading! :D

Hinata woke to the early sun glaring through his window while his alarm clock beeped in the hazy distance of his mind. Stumbling through the morning, the ginger head wore his classic I-don’t-have-time-for-this-shit outfit, a cozy look consisting of his favorite graphic tee pulled over black hoodie with joggers accentuated with socks with a cow pattern. Riding the bus to the college campus, he made it to his lecture just in time before the professor arrived. After suffering through the disgustingly 3-hour class of physics, Hinata had the rest of the afternoon off, including work!

At the taste of freedom, Hinata felt more chipper than he had the rest of the week and decided to treat himself to Starbucks, buying a coffee that had more than enough energy for him to deep clean his apartment twice. As he waited in line, he looked around the cafe, bustling with energy as people scurried in and out in a hurry or typing furiously on a computer.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a pair of friends, bursting out in laughter at each other. Hinata felt a smile tug on his lips, even though jealousy lingered on deep within his chest. It’s been a while since I’ve been able to laugh with someone like that, he thought. Hinata truly tried to keep in touch with his friends from his hometown but they either left him on read (they were probably busy) or responded with curt replies (Not surprising usually Kageyama). Once he heard his name called out by the barista, he hurried off and blended in with the crowd present on the street.

Hinata remembered he needed to stop by the store to get groceries, recalling how he stared at his half-empty refrigerator sadly with some pathetic random foods such as marshmallow fluff and an opened can of diet ginger ale. Fishing his wallet out of his backpack, Hinata walked into the grocery store, Starbucks in hand, and found himself walking into the produce section of the store. After grabbing two bags of various fruits and veggies, he found himself peering down the beverage aisle and he found himself amongst the tea selection. 

Grabbing his favorite tea as soon as he saw it as well as green tea and lemon, a man’s gotta have his collection of tea, y’know! Just as Hinata approached the self-checkout, he stopped short of it when a sale caught his eye, on succulents. So, he didn’t know the first thing about plants, so what? It couldn’t be that hard, he thought and picked up a cute little potted plant that was labeled ‘Hens and Chicks’.  
“Maybe you can be my new friend, keep me company in my lonely little apartment, yeah?” Hinata smiled softly as he muttered to himself. Setting the plant down gently amongst his groceries, he started to check out.

Catching an afternoon bus, Hinata was able to make it back to his apartment in good time and unpacked the items from his trip today. He read on the way home on the succulent he bought and decided he would place his plant in the only place sunlight reached the inside of his apartment, the window above his bed. After placing the pot on the white frame, Hinata pondered the sight and felt something was missing.  
“Since you’re my new friend, I feel like I need to give you a name. I know I’m only saying this because I’ve watched Tom & Jerry recently but I feel like Jerry would be the best fit.” Hinata laughed to himself and propped open his window, feeling the cool spring breeze fill the room. Hinata settled himself down on his bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

A buzz startled Hinata awake as he glanced blearily at his phone, a notification popped up reminding him a homework assignment was due. Groaning internally, the boy stood up and stretched lazily, headed to the kitchen where he grabbed a glass of water. Walking back into his room, he shared a bit of his water with the succulent as he looked outside. He noticed the sun was starting to set slowly over the landscape of the city in the close distance.

Deciding to spare a couple of moments for himself, he opened the window all the way and sat on the windowsill next to Jerry, feet just barely brushing the roof. His eyes blinked gently as the view expanded before his eyes. Colors painting the darkening sky in a vibrancy of orange and yellow, pink clouds littering the sky. Soothed by the last warmth of the sun and the fresh breeze caressing his skin, he indulged himself in the serenity one last time before forcing himself to turn away and focus on his studies.

He doesn’t notice how the hours tick by when late evening evolves into the wee moments of the morning. Caught in the momentum of studying, he really hoped it would all be worth it in the end. After hunching over the papers scattered across his desk and typing over his computer, he felt an audible click in his back as he stretched again but not feeling any of the stiffness leaving his shoulders. Setting his glasses aside, he rubbed his face wearily and found himself craving a cup of tea.  
Once he settled down on his bed, hands warming the mug filled with green tea, he peaked out the window. Surprisingly, he found the blond sitting out on the roof once more. He wondered to himself if he had always been out there at nights and Hinata never noticed until now? It wasn’t much of a shock, it’s still been a couple of months since he had first moved to the city and only recently Hinata broke his streak of going to bed at a decent time, mainly due to work.

The ginger realized his window was still opened all the way however he saw no need to close it since the sky was brilliantly clear tonight. Sitting on his bed and propping his arms on the ledge, he gazed the cascades of stars above his head and the moon peering curiously in its present form. A cold wind blew past his face, making him shiver down to his bones. Hinata moved to take a sip of his tea, unaware it was still painfully hot, jolting his whole body as a wince. His movement caused his elbow to knock his poor succulent over the ledge where it rolled lazily down the roof to where the other guy sat. Mortified, Hinata watched the whole scene unfold as the plant rolled into the blond’s hand, causing a startled expression to spread across his features. The other looked up, a perplexed scowl meeting an abashed grin, Hinata felt a blush bloom across his cheeks.

Setting his mug aside, Hinata tentatively stepped down from his window, socks catching the texture of the roof material, padded down the sloping roof towards where the boy and his plant sat. The blond cocked a long eyebrow as he came closer and handed the plant up to him.  
“I’m so sorry about Jerry, I didn’t mean to disturb you. I trying to drink my tea but I totally forgot how hot it was so I ended up knocking him over! Anyways, I noticed just how clear the sky was tonight and-” The orange-haired teen started rambling until he noticed the incredulous chuckle bubble from the guy.  
“ Did you seriously name your plant Jerry?” A smirk appeared on his face as he hummed amusedly, “ Real neat. Just how lonely do you have to be to do that.” Hinata felt a sour expression pucker his face as he tried to retort,  
“ Well, maybe people who just moved to the city do that, you- you city boy.”

He huffed out the response, ghosting a previous friend’s bad comebacks, as the other simply tsked lazily, laying his back down and folding his hands underneath his head. Hinata found that he didn’t find the blond’s presence all that irritating, when he didn’t talk that is. He settled himself down next to him, placing Jerry between the two of them.

“ I’m Shouyou Hinata and this is Jerry, who you’ve already met.” Hinata grinned, patting the succulent on its top before meeting the other’s gaze. A couple of beats went by before the guy made eye contact again.  
“ Tsukshima Kei, you can just call me Kei.” The blond held Hinata’s gaze a little bit longer before looking at the sky again.  
“Neat! You can just call me Shouyou then, how old are you?”  
“ 18,” came a curt response.  
“ Ohh that means I’m older than you, I’m 19!” Hinata chirped cheerfully and continued to prompt a discussion with Kei.  
“ Isn’t it so pretty out tonight? I saw the sunset earlier but I like looking at the stars much longer. I’ve been wondering, I have seen you out here a couple of times before and I want to know why you sit out here so often. “ Hinata looked down from the sky and gazed at Kei  
Kei just shrugged until Hinata’s intense stare caused him to nervously look at him out of the corner of his eye, he sighed before responding.  
“ I like it out here. I’ve always liked looking a the moon and it’s comforting, reminds of home.” Kei glanced at him before looking above again, a hand now fidgeting with the string of his hoodie. Hinata nodded and ran a hand through his orange hair, pushing his head back as he looked at the sky.

After some time, Hinata’s neck started to bother him once more and he started to open his mouth to talk to Kei. His jaw hung agape for a moment before he closed it when he noticed that the blond had closed his eyes, his chest rising and falling steadily. Hinata wondered if he should wake him before he went back to his room but this was the first time he would observe the other up close. His skin was indeed pale but almost seemed ghostly under the light of the moon. Soft curls framed his sharp features and under his dark glasses were long lashes. Damn you, Hinata thought to himself angrily, how are you so pretty sleeping?? No one should have that kind of power. But he seemed more relaxed than he did before, and Hinata felt strange sitting over him while he was so vulnerable.

Well, he pondered, if he’s been out here a lot of times, I doubt this is the first time this had happened. Hinata tried to reason himself to leave the boy alone but his guilty conscious would never forgive himself if something happened to the other while he slept. Squatting next to him, as gently as he could, he patted the blond’s shoulder and the other woke with surprising ease. Kei blinked slowly before standing up, nodding softly before sleepily walking towards his window. Hinata followed and set Jerry on his window while climbing through onto his bed. Before he closed his window, the wind carried his soft voice through Kei’s window as he whispered,  
“ Night night,” Closing his window at a crack, Hinata could have been dreaming but he swore he heard a gentle goodnight as the moon looked down from above.


End file.
